


tsuna here, rikuo there.

by arurun



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Gen, Nana is Wakana fic, Tsuna is Rikuo fic, these genetics don't make sense but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arurun/pseuds/arurun
Summary: Tsuna's always lived his life as Sawada Tsunayoshi-- his Father is an incredibly high-ranked Mafioso. He's also lived his life as Nura Rikuo, whose Grandfather is a youkai and the Lord of Pandemonium. --In which Tsuna is Rikuo, and Nana is Wakana.





	1. i'm tsuna; i'm rikuo. yeah, that makes sense. not.

**Author's Note:**

> four wills: one body;  
> one mother: two fathers;  
> two clans: one leader;  
> sawada tsunayoshi: nura rikuo.

**A long time ago, people feared demons. However, there was a man who lead the tumultuous horde of demon warriors-- and many people called him the supreme commander of all demons.**

**In other words, he was known as the Lord of all monsters, goblins and ghost: The Lord of Pandemonium, Nurarihyon.**

-

Tsuna first knew himself as Sawada Tsunayoshi.

He was born on the year  **1991** , on October 14th. He was the child of Sawada Nana and Sawada Iemitsu, and he lives in the peaceful town of Namimori, Japan.

Although he rarely sees a Father around, he knows that Mama loves him very much-- and thus he was always happy to hear about Father.

Five years old now, in the year 1996, Tsuna has come to realize that Mama was a strange person. Sometimes, she would say Papa was blond; and other times she would fawn and reminisce about the long, black hair that Dad had.

Sometimes, she would say that Papa was working in construction, in a distant, distant part of the world; and other times she would tell him that Dad was one of the super cool demons of the underworld, and how he was the gallant Leader of them all.

Five years old as Tsuna was, he didn't think much of it.

He forgot about half of it soon enough, anyway.

-

Tsuna was always smaller than everyone. **1996\. At the age of five** , he could pass for much younger and was very often thought to be just a toddler.

But Nana was never worried for his health. She told him it was how Tsuna was, and that she loved him just like this. That he was fine and perfectly healthy like this.

Other adults didn't seem to agree. They all thought Tsuna was terribly malnourished, terribly small in stature and some even claimed he looked sickly.

Tsuna just ducked behind Mama, fearing those judgemental eyes that glanced towards him.

-

 **That year,**  Papa came home. Papa came home with Grandpa, and Tsuna found himself liking him a lot-- and loving Grandpa even more. It was the first time he's felt Fatherly love, and as a child nothing was more enjoyable than having parental love.

But when he met his mortal enemy-- Tama the Chihuahua-- Let's just say he made a scene by crying and bawling his eyes out.

He doesn't know what happened after that, but when he woke up, Papa and Grandpa had already left.

-

 **1997** , where Tsuna was six, they moved away.

At this point, Tsuna was still tiny. So, so small, he could at most pass for a three-year-old. The rumours were getting bad now, with people chattering about child abuse and neglect--

After talking it out with Dad, Nana decided that they would move away.

Tsuna found himself in a place Mama called 'Ukiyoe Town', a town a little dimmer and calmer than Namimori; but like Namimori, it was calming, peaceful, and away from the town.

"Tsu-kun," Nana spoke to him gently, her hands grasping at her son's gently as they walked on towards their destination.

"Hm?" Tsuna turned to his Mama curiously.

"Hey, Tsu-kun, do you believe in demons?"

Tsuna nodded excitedly. "Uhn!" he replied, "Papa's the Supreme Commander of all the Demons, right?"

Nana chuckles, shaking her head lightly. "Papa is something different--" she explained, "Papa is human; But your  **Dad** \--he's a demon."

Before Tsuna knew it, he was standing in front of a traditional Japanese mansion. A row of monsters-- demons,  _Youkai and ayakashi_ of every shape and size and species had lined up on either sides of the entrance, forming a path for Nana and Tsuna.

A man stood at the end of the path. A man with long, black hair, pulled to his back. He wore a green striped kimono, and smoked on a small pipe.

That was the day Tsuna met his Dad.

-

"Rikuo?" Tsuna tilted his head aside questioningly, "Me?"

Nana nodded. "In this house, that is your name." she explained gently, helping Tsuna put on his kimono, "The grandson of Nurarihyon, Nura Rikuo."

"Nurarihyon?" Tsuna spoke up again, "That Lord of Yokai thing?"

Nana nodded. "Grandad is Nurarihyon." she told him. Thankfully, she had always told Tsuna stories of demons as if they were bedtime tales. Needless to say Tsuna was charmed by the fact that demons existed.

"Cool!" Tsuna cheered. "So when I'm in Grandad's house, I am Rikuo?"

"Do you like the name?" Nana asked. She was glad that her son was an understanding child. Or maybe, he was just too young to question it all.

"I do!" Tsuna beamed.

"We'll be living here for as long as we can, so get used to it, alright?"

"Uhn!"

-

Rikuo settled in fast. He loved it all-- Playing with Dad; getting to know the little demons; messing around and playing pranks on his attendants; and then hiding away at Grandad's when everyone got angry at him.

He enjoyed this place much more than he did Namimori, to be honest.

**2002.**

Today again, he finds time to spend with Dad, running around in the beautiful garden of Kerria blossoms. Spotting his Dad in the distance, he beams in excitement as his feet took him over--

"Dad!" he calls.

And as he spun past the wall of bushes and flowers-- he comes to see a girl. A very beautiful girl, with long, black hair-- and she was holding a sword that stabbed deep into his father's stomach.

_Eh?_

And on that day, Rikuo watched his Dad die.

-

**2003.**

"Are you really transferring, Nura-kun?" a girl asks him worriedly, "For how long? Will you still be around?"

"We're going to miss you!" a guy speaks up, "Where are you headed?"

Rikuo forced out a chuckle. "To another town called Namimori."

"Ehhh? Why?"

"My mother has urgent work to do, so we have to move over and live with Grandpa," the lie slipped out of his mouth easily, "I don't know how long I'll be there."

"When are you leaving?" after a long moment of silence, a girl spoke up, her voice laced with a sadness that sounded like she was crying.

Rikuo scratched the back of his head. "Tomorrow, actually."

-

Mentally 12 years old but physically, probably around seven, Rikuo and Wakana packed up to head back to Namimori. The reason was simple, really.

Papa had called Nana back. For whatsoever reason-- Grandpa was retiring, something like that. Nana wasn't able to get enough details-- she felt wrong to be chasing after his secrets like that. After all, Nana also kept a secret from him.

So Nana decided to trust the man she married, and told Grandad they would have to move back for a number of years.

"You want to look older?" Zen asked, sounding weirded out by the suggestion.

Rikuo nodded. "If I go back, I'll be twelve." he explained whinily. "but I'm small. Last time we left because everyone said bad things about me being small."

"So, you think, if you actually looked your--" Zen took a moment, "human age--" he decided to say, "you'd fit in better?"

Rikuo nodded vigorously.

"Well, physical appearance manipulation..." Zen seemed to be really knowledgeable about this stuff, and Rikuo was happy he had asked the right person.

"I recall there was a yokai that could freely change their appearance. Gimme a moment."

-

_ Namimori, Japan. _

Twelve years old, Tsuna returned to Namimori, attended one year of Elementary, then proceeded into Junior High.

In that year, he made quite a reputation of himself. Nana had made him promise to not mention anything about Ukiyoe Town, so after a long session of convincing, Tsuna decided to keep the secret to heart.

"The Spiritual energy in Namimori isn't as strong as Ukiyoe Town, so you may feel a bit weaker." Nana told her son, "But there aren't any evil demons around, so I trust in you, Tsuna. You're a strong boy, aren't you?"

Tsuna honestly hated the fact that he felt terribly weak in this town. He may have lived in this town when he was younger, but in this town, it almost hurt to walk. It was hard to focus as the weight of gravity seems to push down on him harder than it did in Ukiyoe--

He had very often missteps, and his athletic ability was much, much worse. With all the wooziness this environment sent to his brain, he missed everything academic related trying to get his body used to his new surroundings.

And by then, he had missed too much of class to catch up.

The name 'Dame-Tsuna', 'No-good Tsuna' flew across the town faster than rats scattering away at the sight of a kitten--

Tsuna sighed.

-

**2004.**

"I'm gonna be your home tutor!" the infant with a squeaky voice declared, "I'm the Greatest Hitman in the world, and I'm gonna train you into a perfect Mafia Boss!"

"Hiieee!!" Tsuna cried out, "No, don't shoot!"

Dodging a flurry of bullets clumsily but narrowly, Tsuna mentally swore at the new revelation.

Reborn had sat him down and had begun explaining his Father's family ancestry. Apparently, he was the descendant of the man who founded the strong Mafia in the world.

At the time, Tsuna just freaked out and panicked like the end of the earth. But by night, he had taken in the information, accepted it, and was left with a sense of conflict.

I mean, my Grandad is the Lord of Pandemonium and a full-fledged demon, of all things; now I hear my Grandpa is the Leader of the Current strongest and most influential Mafia in the world?

Give me a break!

-

Regardless, Tsuna spent terrifying days in the hands of his home tutor Reborn.

He met new friends; formed new bonds; and went through many conflicts-- as Sawada Tsunayoshi, that is.

He grew stronger. He was never strong enough for average, even after a year of getting used to the lack of Spiritual Energy; but Reborn had tortured him and whipped him up into shape beyond average. Tsuna wanted to die a few hundred times, but now, he's quite grateful.

As for academics... that spawn of the devil had threatened to drill it literally into his head, so after a few thousand explosions that somehow did not drive his house into the ground, he caught up with schoolwork and even went further.

The Mafia Business was never to his liking. He had decided from the start that he wasn't gonna do it. After all, he has enough inheritance issues on his back!

(not that Reborn was letting him run off anytime soon.)

-

**2005.**

Second year of Junior High now, just when everything had settled down-- just when Tsuna thought the Arcobaleno Trials would've been the last excitement his life would get for the year-- Nana had gotten news from the main house.

"Tsu-kun, it's Grandad!" Nana called excitedly towards the dining room.

Tsuna had bolted up from his dinner at the news. Yamamoto, Gokudera and Enma's eyes widened at the sudden action-- only to take it all back when they saw the face of elation that their Boss and best friend wore.

Tsuna rushed over, dismissing his friend's shocked faces, and took the phone from his mother.

"Granddad?" he asked.

 _"Oh, Rikuo! It's been a while, how are things?"_  came the old, croaky but spirited voice of one Nurarihyon.

"I'm fine, Grandad. How's everyone back in the mansion?"

 _"It's the Young Master!"_  a voice came from the background,  _"Young Master!", "Young Master!", "Young Masssstteeeer!!!"_

_"Hey, I'm tryna talk to my grandson! Don't you dare interfere!"_

_"EHhhh! No fair, Supreme Commander! Why are you the only one that gets to talk to the Young Master! I wanna talk with him too!"_

_"No, if it's the young Master, it's gotta be me that talks with him first!"_  Yuki-Onna's voice towered over impatiently.

 _"HEEY! I WANNA TALK WITH THE YOUNG MASTER TOO!"_  Aotabo yelled and along with a crash some ruckus seemed to go on.

"Hello?" Tsuna tried not to sigh, "Anyone still there?"

A rustling noise was heard over the cacophonous mayhem in the background, and a sigh was heard.

 _"Geez, they can't settle down for even a moment."_  Kurotabo spoke into the phone.  _"It's been a very long time, Young Master. I trust you have been well?"_

"I have, Kuro. So, what's with the sudden call?"

_"Actually, Young Master, it's regarding-"_

_"Hey, Kuro! No fair!"_  Grandad cut in.  _"I'm supposed to be telling him that!"_

Tsuna flinched at the sharp tone, holding the phone away from his ear.

-

When Tsuna put the phone down, he saw the eyes that were on him. The kids, Bianchi, his friends, and his mother.

"What was that?" Fuuta asked first, interested, "It sounded noisy."

"Grandad?" Bianchi spoke up next, "That doesn't sound like it was a call from Vongola Nono."

"Then, it's your Grandfather from Mama's side?" Gokudera's eyes sparkled, "I wonder what kind of man he is!"

Tsuna chuckled dryly. reborn found himself a spot on Tsuna's head, but held back any questions.

"So, Tsu-kun," when Nana spoke, everyone's attention was on her. "What did your Grandad have to say?"

At that, Tsuna stopped. He gulped, sighed-- and noted that Reborn realized that he was gonna give bad news. With a very heavy heart, he looked at his friends.

Just like that day a year ago--  _oh, it's only been a year?_

Tsuna scratched the back of his head. "Actually... Grandad told me to come home."

-

"Sorry, I can't bring any of you along."

Gokudera was in despair. He was brooding over in the corner, watching the wall and contemplating his life decisions. He was chewing on his nails nervously, divising strategies to follow his boss to his hometown against his will.

"I mean, maybe I can put on a disguise. Maybe I can pose as-"

Tsuna sighed. "I'm still not bringing you along!"

Yamamoto brought a huge lunch box of Sushi. "A parting gift." he said, "You'll be back soon, right? When you become the Boss of the Mafia Game!"

Tsuna chuckled. Yamamoto had long since understood it wasn't a game, but he still liked to joke around, didn't he?

"Don't worry, Tsuna." Yamamoto was giving him that smile-- the sad, but understanding smile-- "When you come back, I promise we'll all be heaps stronger!"

Everyone else gave their individual goodbyes. Chrome, in fact, gave him a parting kiss-- then she questionped why she couldn't do it.

Kyoko had given Tsuna a pouch charm again-- this time, with a letter inscribed inside. He was only to open it when he was in trouble, apparently.

Haru threatened to give him a kiss of her own, but was deflected by Gokudera. In the end, Tsuna gave the girls a parting hug.

The children were bawling, but after engulfing Tsuna in a long hug, they swallowed their tears and obediently watched their Tsuna-nii go.

Enma and Tsuna exchanged a fistbump--

and with that the last of his partings, Tsuna left Namimori.

**Physically fourteen in Namimori; but physically nine in Ukiyoe.**

**Sawada Tsunayoshi in Namimori; Nura Rikuo in Ukiyoe.**

Before he returned to his home, Rikuo made sure to dispel his age difference. He was now smaller in stature again-- but surprisingly, the toned muscles he had built up were still present. It seemed the age manipulation was a form of illusion.

He returned to the Nura Mansion, and was welcomed back with open arms.

-

**2006.**

"Unfortunately, Gagoze--" Nurarihyon spoke, a snobby, derogatory tone in his voice, "--although you seem to be doing your best in efforts, you aren't worthy of being my heir."

Shocked gasps passed across the room.

"Regarding the matter of the third Heir," Nurarihyon put his hand on Rikuo's head, "I'm planning on leaving it to my Grandson here."

_...Huh?_

Rikuo felt his stomach drop in dread.

It wasn't much after he came home that he noticed the Nura Clan had an incredibly underground, Yakuza air around it. When he found out they were actually Yakuza, he had paled out, horrified at the thought.

My Grandpa's the Boss of the Strongest Mafia in the World; and my Granddad's the Leader of the biggest Youkai Yakuza group in Eastern Japan!

_Oh, how he did not want to believe this._

"Well, aren't ya happy, Rikuo?" Nurarihyon sounded incredibly confident and amused, looking at Rikuo with pride and the snob of a prankster old fart--

Purely on impulse, Rikuo rejected the position and ran away.

-

"Well, if you'd show them to me, I'd believe you; but seriously, I wouldn't want to see that stuff at all!" Kana was straightforward and blunt.

And somehow, it hurt more than Kiyotsugu and Shima's words.

He felt betrayed, perhaps. He trusted Kana so much, but in the end, no one would believe in things such as Demons. They all thought he was a shameless prankster that needs to grow up.

(Ironically, Tsuna would turn fifteen this year; while Kana and Kiyotsugu were but nine.)

That day, he didn't get on the bus.

-

"I have to go save Kana-chan!" he insisted, "Ao, Kuro, please follow me!"

When Rikuo heard that the bus had gone under-- his vision grew red. His friends? They were all in that bus. Everyone went home with that bus.  **Everyone except him.**

_No, no no--_

For some reason, he thought of Yamamoto. To the time where Yamamoto nearly died-- that time before his Inheritance Ceremony, when the Shimon and Vongola were at odds.

He really didn't want to experience that again.

"Stop right there!" Lord Mokugyo Daruma boomed, "Going to help humans-- that's preposterous! Who do you think we are? We're demons that instill Fear in humanity!"

That made Rikuo stop.

_What? What was he talking about at a time like this?_

"You cannot be leading out the Night Parade for such an absurd reason," he said, "I will not stand for this!"

 _He's--_ Rikuo realized-- this was the sign of disloyalty--  _no, that's not the right word_. He wasn't acknowledging Rikuo at all.  _Not as the young master of the Nura House-- not as the Grandchild of Nurarihyon._

 _Ah,_  Rikuo realized,  _I'm not a leader._

I'm not Sawada Tsunayoshi. _In this town I am but a child. I am but a shameless little child that holds no authority._

_I am not a leader, so not everyone follows after me._

His fists clenched. His teeth gritted and he bit his lip.

"Is it because I'm human?" he asked, "Because I'm not as much demon as you guys are?"

There's no time for this nonsense right now.

Anger was a feeling Rikuo did not feel often-- not to this extent, and not for this reason, at least. But it wasn't a first.

Disobedience--- that was something Tsuna often got mad for, regarding Mukuro and Hibari.

He felt his blood boil. In a different, but similar way to how his Dying Will worked--

"If it won't work because I'm human..." he spoke slowly, in a deeper tone--

"Then if I become a demon, it's fine, right?"

He felt confident. He felt calm-- calm, calm. This comfortable, comfortable feeling of enforced calmness. it made him feel powerful, made him feel capable.

His kimono swaying in the mist, and his hair grown long and into a bluish shade of silver--

It was the day Rikuo's demon blood boiled in his veins.

-

**2010**

Rikuo's journey was a much more fantasical one, but in his opinion, was a greater hassle than that of being Vongola Decimo.

In the same way, there was no one to replace him as the Head, and he would eventually be forced to lead them all.

_**But really, he couldn't be both!** _

"I'll be off, Mother!" he said.

"My, you're early today," Wakana said, "I haven't prepared your lunch yet."

"It's alright. I'll just buy something from the shop." he assured her.

This year, Rikuo turns physically thirteen. But mentally-- he was about nineteen now. Being a demon really is a hassle!

"Good morning, Young Master!" Aotabo declares, "I'll start getting your things ready--"

"Oh, it's alright, I've already done it myself."

Granddad sighs in the distance. Daruma rolls his eyes.

"That day, I thought he'd be a great demon." Daruma sighs, "I get the feeling he's becoming a great human instead."

-

**2011**

Nearly dying wasn't a great feeling.

Neither was the fact that the fate of the world was now on your shoulders, and that you had no choice but to accept your fate.

"I'll take it," he told his granddad, "I'll become the Third Head of the Nura Clan."

The inheritance wasn't as fancy and glamorous as the Vongola's-- but it was just as official, serious and incredibly foreboding.

For the sake of my friends; for my family; and for my town--

I will face hell for all it sends at me.

-

-

"Yo." Demon Rikuo greeted.

Meeting his alter ego among the Sakura blossoms, Human Rikuo couldn't resist a smile.

"Hey there," he greeted back.

Demon Rikuo settles comfortably on a tree branch, breathing out as he smokes from a thin pipe. A haori draped over his shoulders, he watches Human Rikuo sitting down at the veranda.

They spent a comfortable moment of silence-- serene, calming, and completely quiet.

"Mind if I join?" a voice intrudes.

Hyper Dying Will Tsuna stood there, his hands in the pockets of his Namimori Junior High uniform. He had on a small smile, juggling a can of Coffee in his hand.

"Uhm," a higher-pitched voice spoke up from behind-- Daily Tsuna, who had been hiding behind his other self-- and he was holding three more cans.

"Sure," Demon Rikuo said, making his way down the tree.

"Coffee in the dead of the night?" Human Rikuo couldn't help mentioning.

"Don't worry, one of them's alcohol." HDWM Tsuna smirked.

"God, no." said Human Rikuo.

"God, yes." said Demon Rikuo.

"There's also hot chocolate." Daily Tsuna offered. "The espresso is mine."

They popped their respective cans, and took a sip each. They spoke, joked, and laughed. They had a great time in this ridiculous situation-- I mean, what else would you do if you suddenly had a dream where you spoke with your alter egos?

"Then," Demon Rikuo spoke up, raising his can, "Cheers?"

Human Rikuo and Daily Tsuna chuckled at the same time. "Are you drunk?"

"I don't get drunk!" HDWM Tsuna retorted.

"And how on earth did _you_ get drunk on coffee?"

"Hahaha!" Demon Rikuo laughed.

Nevertheless, Human Rikuo raised his can to Demon Rikuo's. Seeing that, Daily Tsuna raised his as well. Sighing, HDWM Tsuna lifted his can.

Their cans clanked and they gulped down the last of their drinks.

"Well then," HDWM Tsuna said, "Until the next adventure we charge into."

"Until the next time fate comes our way." Demon Rikuo added.

"Until the next time we run around too wild." Daily Tsuna chuckled.

"Until the time we meet again." Human Rikuo concluded.

**A grin or smile on their faces, that was the end of their dream.**

-

_He is Sawada Tsunayoshi; and he is Nura Rikuo. He is both of them, and yet he isn't._

_Now tell me, how does this all actually make sense?_

Well, to be frank, it just doesn't.

**And he's perfectly fine with that.**


	2. i'm tsuna, but i'm not rikuo. we are separate beingsー we have to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when the two worlds meet, 'sawada tsunayoshi' and 'nura rikuo' learn that they can't.

** Year: 2011. **

** Setting: 5:00 pm, at the  ** ** School Gates. **

** Rikuo's Age: 13 **

** Tsuna's Age: 20 **

** Event: Rikuo and Kana walk towards home together after their cleanup duties.  
**

"What's wrong, Rikuo-kun?" Kana asks her brown-haired friend.

Rikuo sighed for the nth time that day. He had seemed depressed the whole day, dispirited, and as if the life had been sucked out of him the night before. Eye bags sagged at the bottom of his eyes, and his glasses were sliding off the bridge of his nose.

"Nothing much," he tried to sound alright, "just-- had a long day."

"What did you do?" Kana inquired, "Did you stay up studying or something?"

"No, no, nothing like that-" Rikuo quickly denied, "The house was just too boisterous last night. The uh- servants- in my household had a late night party for some reason. They only got tired  of it at daybreak."

At that, Kana giggled. "Rikuo-kun, your house always seems like so much fun!" she mused, "Late night parties that lasted till dawn? Are they nocturnal or something?"

"You have no idea." Rikuo sighed again.

At the next step, Rikuo's shoulder brushed against the man he passed by-- quickly, he turned around, alarmed for some reason-- he was hit by this sudden curiosity to see that guy who was wearing a suit in summer--

And Rikuo found himself bumping into someone in front of him- with a surprised yelp, he staggered backwards and fell on his back.

"Hie- Wha- Oof!"

"Oh, sorry!"

Rikuo looked up-- and seriously, if his mouth hadn't been closed, he would've screamed.

Yamamoto Takeshi stood before him, his signature smile and all, with a hand extended towards Rikuo in an apologetic gesture.

"Sorry 'bout that! You alright?" he asked.

Gulping, Rikuo calmed himself. Gratefully, he took the hand and allowed the man to aid him in standing up.

"Uhm- I'm- alright... thanks." Rikuo managed to say, his eyes locked on the man nervously. The man's eyes met his-- and Rikuo quickly diverted his vision to the shinai strapped to his back.

"Hey, Yamamoto!" a sharp call from behind-- it was the man whose shoulder brushed against Rikuo's--

Having a really bad feeling, Rikuo turned around.

_Oh my god, Gokudera-kun's here!_

Rikuo jumped at the sight of him, but managed to not make a sound.

Gokudera's eye narrowed at Rikuo's gaze. Tutting, he turned back to Yamamoto. "Hurry up, you Baseball Idiot! We gotta find that stupid Cloud before it gets dark!"

_That means Hibari-san is here toooo!_

Yamamoto, scratching the back of his head, laughed.

"Sorry, sorry!" he said, in a joking, carefree manner. He turned to Rikuo again. "Well then, kid, I gotta go! Sorry for bumping into ya."

With a pat on the shoulder, Yamamoto Takeshi promptly leaves without a single glance back.

Rikuo's arm naturally reached out, and his lips part. He moves, as if he were to say something--

 _If you're looking for Tsunayoshi--_  he did not form the words--  _He's at the Nura Household? He's in another town? He's out of town at the moment? He's currently occupied and stuff? And uh, I'm actually his cousin?_

Excuses were forming in his head, but Nura Rikuo does not voice out any of them.

He does not associate with the two men Tsunayoshi would've called his best friends.

 _Oh, right._  He remembers.  _I'm not Tsuna._

Rikuo is but a passerby to them, and it should remain that way.

_As long as we're in Ukiyoe Town, I will not be Sawada Tsunayoshi._

**I cannot, for Tsunayoshi and I are different.**

-

-

** Year: 2012. **

**Setting:** ** at the Mansion of the Vongola Decimo. **

**Rikuo's Age:** ** 14 **

** Tsuna's Age: 21 **

** Event: Tsuna, the newly crowned Decimo, is busy with paperwork.  
**

As the Vongola Nono officially retires, the Young Don of Vongola has officially taken up the title of the Vongola Decimo.

He really dreaded everything now. Just last year he had taken up the title of Third Heir of a Yakuza Clan-- and now here he was, just three days after officially inheriting the entire Vongola mansion.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. At the very, very least-- _Reborn's not here to pester me regarding my disappearances back to hometown._  Tsuna definitely missed the infant-- but he guessed that he's gonna get used to it. 

_**"Herbivore."** _

Tsuna flinched at the sudden noise from his earpiece. 

"Ye-" he stuttered, quickly putting his hand at his ear, "Yes, Hiba-"  _Oh, right, we're referring to each other on first names now_ \-- "Kyou--" finding the voice stuck in his throat, Tsuna quickly fixed his splutter, "Hibari-san?" 

A video feed was send through his earpiece, a projector that lit up a visual of the forest.

There were figures moving in between them-- little human clumsily making their way through the woods, leaving tracks and traces that could easily be followed--

 _ **"Amateurs,"**_  Hibari tutted, _ **"Pranksters or Strays."**_

These children were definitely younger than them-- teens? Tsuna inched closer to get a clearer look. One of them had seaweed-like hair, as Lambo would've described, and carried a big bag.

The contents of that bag made Tsuna curious, but he soon noticed the rest of the party-- a blond, slit-eyed boy; a girl with her hair short in a bobcut was glaring at everything; and a gentle-looking brunette with hair that hung around her shoulders. 

Tsuna felt his stomach sink in absolute terror.

_What on Earth is the Kiyotsuji Paranormal Patrol doing here??_

_**"Herbivore?"**_  came the slightly irritated call now.

"Oh!" Tsuna panicked, "Uh- I'm sorry Hibari-san, could you uh- I"m sorry uh- wait I mean- Can you-" 

"Herbivore," this time it was in a warning tone.

Tsuna immediately straightened up. "Uh-" he gulped. Closing his eyes, he breathed out.  _Kyouya's angry, so no more of that, Dame-Tsuna._  In. And out once more.

He opened his orange eyes.

"Could you let me handle this, Kyouya?"

-

"Really, Kiyotsugu-kun, we shouldn't be here!" Kana warned again, "this is definitely private property, Youkai rumours or not!"

"What are you talking about, Ienaga-san? Are you telling me to miss out this chance to see the Youkai that exist in another town?" he sounded offended, "This mansion is gigantic! They won't notice us in here unless we stray toward the household. And if we stay close to the edge, we can always escape before we're caught."  

"Well, I agree with her..." Shima sighed, "I mean, this place is shady and stuff, what if there are wild animals?" 

"We have Kekain-san with us, we'll be fine!" Kiyotsugu assured.

"Well, I do admit I'm interest in the presence of a demon wafting around..."

"Look, she agrees!" Kiyotsugu retorted towards Shima.

Yura sighed. Kiyotsugu never ceased to do ridiculous things. If Rikuo was around, it'd be a little more reassuring... but he's all the way back to wherever his hometown is.

A dark monster breathed down Yura's neck, a breath of cold air breezing past her neck--

"Who's there?!?"

Yura snapped back instantly, her fingers drawing her trusty shikigami as the flurry moment of fear shot her senses skyhigh.

Orange eyes flashed slyly, jumping back at Yura's reaction but staying a clear distance away. 

A young man, older than the children themselves, stood by a tree. He wore a clean, black suit without a crease on it, and his face was marred with a kind and gentle, almost too wide smile that shone like a thousand bucks. 

The other children, due to their constant encounters with evil ones, shrunk close together on instinct and as a practiced measure. 

They were wary of the newcomer. 

The man's eyes scanned the children, screening them through, studying each and every one of them-- then he flashed a sweet, close-eyed smile.

"Hey there, children! What brings you here?" 

The four flinched, surprised at the unexpectedly kind greeting. 

Kiyotsugu was the first to compose himself. "Uhm," he brought up the courage, "Are you... human?" he asked, knowing it sounded strange.

The man tilted his head aside inquiringly. "Yes?" he sounded confused, "What else could I be?"

This made the four children breathed out in relief. "Man, we thought you were a scary demon or something!" Shima gasped out, relieved.

"I'm so glad..." Kana clung to Yura. 

Yura, though, was still glaring quite offendingly at the man. "Uhm, mister," she spoke up, her hands not leaving her shikigami, "Who are you, really?" 

The four were once again alarmed. 

"That sickly, poisonous air you emit--" Yura gulped, "And the fact that you managed to sneak up behind us without a sound, in this forest--" she was evidently nervous at what she would be saying to this potentially dangerous man, "You're clearly no normal human."

At that, Tsuna couldn't help but smile. He could suppress the giggle that followed, either.

"Wha-" Yura was taken aback, "What's so funny?!"

Tsuna waved them off, "No, no, nothing!" he chortled, "Just- wow, you're sharp! And well, that was mean! No one's ever called me poisonous before!" He rubbed the happy tears out of his brown eyes, looking at the children now with a warm, soft smile. 

The children looked back at him, and upon seeing those-- kinder-- eyes, Yura lowered her shikigami and place them back in her pouch.

"Now then, children, I believe it is time for you to leave. This is private property, after all." he told them, "This land belongs to a very dangerous man, and who knows what the guards would do if they saw you!" 

"Guards?"

"Yep, the gun-totting, fire-on-sight, stop-right-there, intruder! type." Tsuna joked, "And if you get caught, you're not going to jail, you're getting buried in the backyard."

"Kiyotsugu-kun, I told you this was a bad idea!"

Tsuna walked them to the nearest wall, which on it leaned the ladder they had used to get in. With a smile, Tsuna saw them off.

As the last man vanished behind the wall, Tsuna waited five long minutes before making his way up the tree right by it. 

The children had long scurried off.

"Youkai hunting, eh?" he sighed, thinking back to a year ago when would've went along with them. "Man, Kiyotsugu-kun is such a hassle to mind."

"Boss?" Chrome Dokuro makes her presence known right by the tree. She seems to have just returned from her mission, and had sneaked in with her Mist Flames.

"Hey, Chrome." he greeted back, jumping down from the tree, "How was your first solo mission?" he asked, walking with his Mist Guardian back toward the Mansion.

"It was fine, boss." she answered smoothly, although softly. "Who were those people?" she asked, referring to the Kiyotsuji Paranormal Patrol.

_Ahh, how long has she been in here?_

"Just some children that wandered in." Tsuna dismissed the matter.

"But..." this time she sounded curious, "it seemed like you were familiar with them."

"Really?" Tsuna blurted out.  _Am I that easy to read?_

Chrome was extremely curious now, standing in front of Tsuna to prevent his advance. 

Tsuna let out a surprised chuckle. "Really, Chrome, I was just acting around them," he lied, "I don't even know their names!"

_Well, I'm not wrong._

**'Tsuna' is but a strange passer-by to them, after all.**

-

-

** Year: 2013 **

**Setting:** ** at the Nura Mansion. **

**Rikuo's Age:** ** 15 **

** Tsuna's Age: 22 **

** Event: Grandad brings home three children that had lost their way. **

"The Supreme Commander's back!" 

Rikuo heard the little demons scurrying around in a panic, ducking away into the little crevices and the gaps between the woodwork-- hushed commands were thrown around and everyone kept themselves out of sight.

"What's going on?" Rikuo asked, opening the door calmly let the demons scamper in messily.

The demons made their way in-- under his futon, into the little hole in the wall, into the boards of the ceiling. Then, they poked their heads out to respond to their Young Master.

"The Supreme Commander brought with him some human children!"

Rikuo gasped, "WHAT?"

-

Rikuo barged into the main hall.

This startled the occupants, which were Grandad, Zen and Wakana-- Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta.

Rikuo jumped. "Ahhh, there really are kids here!"

Lambo was being pampered by Wakana, while I-pin preferred to engage in an intense staring contest of internal banter with Zen. Fuuta, though, was enjoying a leisurely chat with Grandad.

"Grandad, Zen-san, and Mom!" Rikuo yelled, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Ohh, Rikuo! I'm Home!" Grandad chimed.

"Greetings, Young Master!" Zen lifted his head with a smile.

"Enough of that, what on earth is this?" Rikuo sat down on his knees in front of them. The three children were hiding behind the three adults, wary of Rikuo now.

"Grandad found them at the park." Wakana explained, "Apparently they got separated from their companions and lost their way."

"Reeeally?" Rikuo grumbled, "Grandad didn't kidnap them or anything?"

"Hey, Rikuo, I've been meaning to ask but what on Earth do you take me for?"

"Master of all evildoers, why?"

The usual snappy retorts between one grandfather and grandson began, but one of the children took initiative to stop the bickering. 

"Uhhm," twelve-year-old Fuuta spoke up nervously from behind Zen. He stepped out and faced Rikuo, "We're really sorry for intruding."

At that, Lambo and I-pin scurried out as well, imitating the dogeza Fuuta was doing and apologizing as well. 

At the sight, Wakana couldn't hide the little smile that cracked to her face. She quickly hid it behind the sleeve of her yukata, and reminded herself that she was, not Nana, but Wakana.

Rikuo sighed. Bowing down as well he apologized. "I'm sorry if I startled you." he admitted, "Well then, have your guardians been contacted?"

Wakana shook her head grimly. "It seems none of them are picking up their mobiles, so we are unable to contact them just yet. I worry that they're still out looking for them."

"That's worrying." Zen spoke up, "Human children wandering around at night in this city?" 

Zen would've let them be any other day, but after engaging in a furious quarrel about Human rights with Rikuo and ending up in a furious coughing fit, he decided to at the very least, prevent any meaningless conflict between humans and demons.

"I-" Lambo suddenly shot up, "I'll go back out to look for them!"

"I-pin too!" the girl added, "It was my fault we got lost in the first place, and-"

Rikuo was lightly taken aback. Just a year of not seeing them, and he felt a strike of pride as he watched how mature his three younger siblings have become. I-pin's Japanese had gotten much better, too.

"No," he told them sternly, his eyes sharpening. "None of you are going back out."

This made the three children tense up in-- fear? They stared at Rikuo, looking a little scared.

"May I have their phone numbers?" Rikuo smiled this time, "I'll try contacting them." he said, "Meanwhile, what about you get them settled in a room for the night?"

-

**Hayato Gokudera**

**-Calling...**

Rikuo never thought he'd have to use this phone in Ukiyoe Town. 

He had sealed them into a box which wasn't supposed to be opened until he returned to Namimori-- that was how things always were. He kept the lives separate. When Rikuo existed, Tsuna didn't. When Tsuna existed, Rikuo didn't. That's how it should've been.

But this was the only surefire way to contact the few in a strange town.

He knew that they didn't pick up their cellphones because picking up calls from suspicious, unregistered phone numbers was a definite sign of a sneak attack from a Mafioso.

 ** _"Tenth??"_**  the voice was worried. It sounded exhausted, but at the same time entirely shocked.

Tsuna cleared his throat. _Tsuna had a lower-pitched voice than Rikuo,_ he reminded himself, but not quite as low as his Night Form or his Hyper Dying Will Mode.

"Hey, Hayato."

In the corner, Zen tensed at the instant change in demeanor. His eyes widened and he nearly dropped his smoke.

Tsuna shot a glare in that direction. _Eavesdropping, is he?_

"Tenth! Tenth, how have you-- no, I'm so so sorry Tenth, we--"

"It's alright, Hayato." Tsuna assured him, "I've chanced upon the kids. They're safe."

"Wha-" the surprise wasn't hidden at all. "Really, Tenth?"

Tsuna chuckled. "Do I ever lie?" 

 _ **"Have you really found them, Tsuna?"**_ Yamamoto Takeshi's voice was present this time. Seems like Tsuna was on speaker phone.

"I have." he assured them. "That aside, why are all of you in Ukiyoe?" 

The silence of a speechless crowd.

"Let me guess... Everyone except Kyouya and Mukuro came?" Tsuna joked.

 ** _"Woah,"_**  was all Takeshi could say.

 _ **"We're really sorry for disobeying you, Tenth!!"**_  Hayato's sharp tone of apology, followed by a crack for some reason. Did that idiot dogeza to a phone?

 ** _"Uhm, Boss,"_** Chrome mellow tone soothed Tsuna's ears, ** _"We're really sorry... But all of us wanted to find out where the Boss lived in this town."_**

On the other end of the phone, Tsuna hid a blush. Man, they're so embarrassing.

"Nevertheless," he said, hiding his imminent joy, "Tomorrow, I'll send someone to take the kids over. Where are you staying?"

 _ **"The 'Ukiyoe Grand Hotel'... Eh? no, sire, we can head over personally! Please, there's no need for so much trouble!"**_  Hayato was frantic.

"I want all of you to go back to your hotel." Tsuna told them, "This town is incredibly dangerous at night, no matter how capable and strong you guys are."

**_"Boss, do you doubt us?"_ **

"I trust you guys. I trust you guys with all my heart," he wasn't even lying, "But the terrors of this town are far more than what you can imagine."

Takeshi sounded sad,  ** _"You're not coming personally, Tsuna?"_**

Tsuan bit his lip. His fist tightened at the railing as he felt a pang of guilt, "Yeah, sorry." he apologized, "I can only manage to see you guys next year."

**_"But, Boss-"_ **

Tsuna flipped his phone shut.

He hung up on them, because he was now no longer to contain the tears that escaped his eyes. 

He was such a coward. Why was he being emotional over such a meaningless thing? He decided this for himself-- but no- He couldn't let the Youkai of this world know that he had more potential hostages. 

As Rikuo, he can only protect the people within his reach, within his own turf; As such, Tsunayoshi can only protect his own area of people, in his own land.

He can't afford for both lives to be mixed.

**Because Tsuna isn't Rikuo; and Rikuo isn't Tsuna.**


End file.
